


nonsense

by stellafleur



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Chikage is feeling things, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Probably heartburn, slight OOC because Izumi's drunk again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellafleur/pseuds/stellafleur
Summary: izumi catches chikage off-guard by her honest (drunken) nonsense.
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi & Utsuki Chikage, Tachibana Izumi/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of back, and I promised myself I would finish some of my WIPs as much as this break would allow me before I go back to the adult world. This one was the shortest, and I was in a chikaizu mood, hence...

It was a rare occurrence for Chikage to join Izumi for drinks, but it was happening. As such, he was also becoming privy to her drinking habits: picking a fight with everyone within a mile radius. 

There was a part of him that found it amusing, if not for the fact he was now in charge of hauling her away from the bar, because she was beginning to talk in loud volumes, and disturbing the other customers. Before she could argue the rest of her points about _The Grapevine_ to a group of office workers, and why it happened to be the greatest stage play ever but the director was a “lousy, son of a bitch” for changing the male lead actor, he bribed her away with the promise of curry to erase the alcohol in her system. 

Now, she was giggling, half-singing, half-humming a ridiculous song about spices, in alphabetical order, he might add, and generally being excited at the prospect of eating curry again past midnight. He was walking a few steps back, when Izumi finally stopped her song and started skipping instead.

Chikage couldn't find it in himself to get drunk, however, opting for one drink, as if instinctively he had to look out for the director. Still, he couldn’t quite hide the amusement on his face from her antics. Part of him wanted to pull his phone out, take a snapshot of the moment, but hesitated.

As if she suddenly sensed his untoward thoughts about her, Izumi paused in her tracks and stared at him in concentration.

Chikage tilted his head, regarding her carefully, and watched her brows pinch together in seriousness. The backdrop of the city lights surrounded her in a halo of reds, yellows, and greens. Cars passed by, along with the late-night wanderers, but Izumi was in her own little world, arms crossed, and contemplated something in her mind.

Chikage simply waited, a small wind brushing a lock of his hair away, and his face half-hidden in the shadow of the buildings. 

“Yes?,” He prompted, hoping to bring her out of her stupor. 

Without warning, Izumi closed the distance and reached for him.

"Don't leave," Izumi pouted, grabbing the lapels of his jacket. "You can't leave Mankai."

_Was she still worried he was going to disappear one day and never come back?_

_Why, all of a sudden?_

Chikage’s lips curled softly, decidedly curious about her reasoning. “And why not?”

Izumi's brow furrowed again. "Your…family. Here. You can't leave them."

She dipped her head, before looking up at him again and poked him in the chest empathetically. "You can't leave _me_."

Izumi held his gaze in earnestness, a flicker of worry crossing her face, even while something else lurked behind her eyes. 

Chikage blinked slowly. Something tugged in his chest but he ignored it, figuring it wasn't worth the inspection right now. 

Izumi only continued. “...Who’s gonna side with me when it's time to make curry? Everyone always makes fun of my curry obsession!" 

The moment was gone, and Chikage could only blink, dumbfounded by her sudden declaration. 

“Except Masumi-kun, who else would be on my side?,” Izumi shook him, the traces of seriousness gone from her voice replaced by drunken nonsensical arguments that only made sense to her. 

For a minute, Chikage could only stare at her in disappointment. Then, he closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed deeply.

_The director was losing it._

He started to reach for her arm, to remove the fists gripping his jacket so tightly, but Izumi batted it away. Half a second later, she was barfing on the sidewalk, and he rubbed comforting circles on her back. Before she could fall flat on her face, Chikage scooped her up into his arms.

"My head hurts," Izumi half-murmured, half-groaned, into his shoulders. 

He rolled his eyes, a slight annoyance blossoming in chest that he couldn't suppress. Chikage needed to get her home, immediately.


End file.
